


Jealous

by acciocrazychick



Series: Remadora Tumblr Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jealous Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocrazychick/pseuds/acciocrazychick
Summary: Tonks & Remus are invited to dinner at the Weasley's. There is a guest of honor.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Tumblr Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001259
Kudos: 11





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for agentsofpsych99 on tumblr. Not my greatest work, but I'm still proud of it.

"Charlie!" squeals Tonks running into the sitting room and plopping herself down on his lap. 

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Charlie muses chuckling wrapping his arms around her middle. 

"Do tell me all of the crazy schemes you have gotten yourself into in Romania" Tonks asks moving off of Charlie's lap to just sit on his knee.

" It's actually been pretty quiet" Charlie admits chuckling "Most of the dragons have been nesting lately, so it's been pretty dull, to be honest."

"How many eggs?" Tonks questions noticing that Remus was eying her. Ignoring him, she just continues to listen to Charlie. Remus was always glancing at her. It was their thing.

"Four actually. Two horntails. One Ironbelly and one longhorn. My guess is all are gonna be girls" Charlie answers back noticing Tonks watching Remus. "You two still dancing around each other?"

Looking at Charlie "what do you mean?"

"Oh come on. You can't shut up about him in your letters. Have you two fucked and gotten in over with?"

"We've kissed. We've kissed a lot" Tonks admits blushing like a schoolgirl as her hair turns a lovely shade of blush pink.

"Well, are you gonna?" Charlie motions with his fingers.

"You will be the last to know when we do if you keep that up" Tonks glares with a smirk. She and Remus had been dancing around that very thin line. She knew it was only a matter of time.

"Enough about me. I haven't seen you in forever. How is Rowan doing? I heard she got a job in Egypt as a curse breaker." Tonks asks still eyeing Remus from her perch on Charlie's knee. His mood had completely changed from the time Charlie had entered the room. He was now tense as before he seemed to be laid back. His arms were folded. It dawned on her, Remus was jealous.

"What is wrong?" Tonks whispers pulling him into the backroom by his belt loops.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Remus answers although his body language telling a different story.

"Remus, talk to me," Tonks demands trying her best to get Remus to face her. "You are being a child."

"Oh, I'm being a child?" Remus counters scoffing "how do you explain your little escapade with Charlie?"

"What escapade?" Tonks asks in disbelief shaking her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Charlie. You. You told me there was no one else." Remus argues trying his best to stay calm. She had lied to him. He knew it. Tonks was into her childhood friend.

"What are you talking about?" Tonks reiterates attempting to understand this argument they were now apparently having. An argument that was a non-argument as far as she was concerned.

"You like Charlie." Remus points out to her. "It's obvious."

"Of course I like Charlie. He's my best mate. We've been friends since we started school." Tonks' answers slightly confused, still not understanding what he means.

"No, you like Charlie" Remus corrects her. Tonks realizes what he means by those words.

"Oh, Remus" Tonks utters in reply shaking her head slightly. " The only person I like is you." Tonks had never had any romantic interest in Charlie nor had Charlie in her.

"What was that all about then?" Remus asks motioning towards the door and what had transpired previously. Still not believing her words.

"Remus, Charlie is not interested in me. Nor am I interested in Charlie." Tonks reiterates holding out her hand. "He is not interested in girls."

"But what?" Remus begins to ask not fully understanding exactly what she was saying.

"Sweetie" Tonks cups his face with her hand kissing him hard on the lips. Remus almost lost himself in the kiss. Almost forgetting what he was upset about. Almost. "I have never kissed Charlie nor want to kiss Charlie like that. If you do not believe me, you can ask Charlie."

"I will pass on asking Charlie. " Remus muses smirking kissing her forehead.

Tonks winking, then whispers before disappearing into the other room "you know, jealous Remus kind of makes me hot."


End file.
